


One Year After

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Series: After Series [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: One year after Oliver left





	One Year After

One year after

(A letter sent at the start of summer)

We’re back at the villa. We’ve been here a week already and this years house guest arrives tomorrow. Her names Naomi. I think mom picked a girl on purpose. I don’t know why because she knows I liked Mariza. Maybe she knows not as much as you. She seems nice. She phoned ahead to check the address. I love getting to swim again and ride my bike. I’ve tried in the city but the traffic and crowds are impossible. Naomi might have to borrow your bike if she wants to ride. I don’t think she’ll be going to late night poker. Dad says she’s studious. 

Mariza didn’t come this year. Her families gone to Spain. It feels strange with neither of you here. I’ve been reading a lot at the berm like I used to before. My cousins are older and more interested in hanging out. Mom says I should and keeps encouraging me to go and meet people. She means well. 

Have you got married? You said spring and it’s summer now. We haven’t heard anything but dad might have kept it from me if you said. You’d look handsome in a suit.  
—  
(A letter sent end of summer)

Can you believe Naomi doesn’t like the sun? She worked in the bedroom and only came outside for meals. She did like the piazza. I went nearly every night this year. I danced like you did and people said I’m good. 

We’re leaving the villa early this year because dads been offered a teaching post at a university in America and he’s suggested I go to! He says a years study in America will widen my knowledge and I’ll make contacts useful for my career growth.   
I’m a year late but I’m coming.   
I asked about you and he said my placement is in a different state from where you are but it’s the same country at least. We could meet up. You could come visit us.   
I think I’ll enjoy America.

\---  
America was loud and bust and Elio half loved it and half hated it. Later made so much sense now after being in Oliver’s home country. Everyone was saying see you later and rushing off. Everything was fast paced and hurried. He missed the slow life at the villa but also loved the small coffee shop on campus which echoed the piazza for music and people. He made friends quickly. Other foreign students who each missed home and loved the new experience equally. He took his guitar to the coffee shop during free periods adding modern songs in with his bach pieces and playing for anyone who’d listen.   
He thought of Oliver somewhere near but still far. Wondered about his life, his wife.


End file.
